Dr. Nevins
Name: Dr. Ierot Nevins Species: '''Imaja, Ram configuration '''Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lbs Eyes: Red Hair color: None Born: May 18, 1616 Died: February 9, 2354 (age 738) Faction: '''Imaja '''Profession: Xenobiologist, Archeologist Background: His past as a human was obscure, even to him. What he could remember is that he was born in a small town in England, and that he had taken a great interest in the history and cultures of the Orient. He became a sailor, a privateer, and an adventurer. In his travels he had heard rumors of ruins of an ancient city in the Mediterranean sea. Spending a fortune to launch an expedition there, he eventually uncovered the ruins, in late September of 1637, and there he found a strange gate. Using means that he later could not readily recall, he had found a way to open it and step to the other side. What he had found was a gate that led him to Tarlec, the homeworld of the Imaja. Having successfully communed with the Nexus, he was initiated into the Imaja order, and was given opportunity to further his studies, being able to explore alien worlds beyond his imaginings. As a part of the order, Dr. Nevins conducted surveys on worlds, searching ruins and gathering samples and running experiments on newly discovered life forms. It was a line or work in which he was quite content, often leading survey groups. When a recent initiate by the name of Seito Akai arrived in 1940, he agreed to take the newly minted Jackal as his student. Centuries later, In 2354, he was sent as a recruiter to the planet Osiris, where a recently discovered woman named Tanya Ames lived. Dr. Nevins' attempts to persuade her to join the Imaja were initially rebuffed, quite violently at times, but eventually he managed to win her over and take her to Tarlec where she was remade into Juno. A few months later he had led an expedition of three to Shangri-La Nexus on Ceres in order to study an occurrence of a strange extra-dimensional life form known as Wispers. Much to his misfortune, a group of Confed commandos raided the part of Shangri-La's undercity where his laboratory had been set up, and his work was destroyed and he was captured. One of his colleagues was killed in the fire and another, Juno, escaped. He was ruthlessly interrogated by the Confed authorities in a sub-basement of the Confed Embassy tower. When the tower was leveled in a terrorist incident he was relocated to a black-ops site nearby. Deemed too difficult to interrogate by conventional means, he was vivisected and his parts cataloged and archived. Skills: Dr. Nevins was a brilliant scholar, having an encyclopedic memory of his areas of expertise and an analytical mind. Being an Imaja he possessed all of the physical characteristics of his kind. Since he was often the leader of expeditions he would be entrusted with a special Node that offered a direct connection to the immense power sources of Tarlec, enabling him to open gates between worlds, as well as being able to create energy shields to protect against attack and grating powers of telekinesis. Personality: '''Dr. Nevins was a very intellectual being, having a cold, emotionless demeanor and a dry wit. He was very devoted to his studies, and kind towards his colleagues, though he regarded humans (and other species) as nothing more than near-mindless animals, mere specimens to be used as his studies required. '''Appearance: Dr. Nevins was typical for an Imaja, having a humanoid body with black rubbery skin, glowing red eyes, and sharp claws on his fingers and toes. He had the head of a ram: hairless and with pointed ears and thick, backward-curling horns; those horns he kept well polished and he wore them with a certain pride as if they were a crown. Category:Imaja Category:Historical People